1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to guides for sliding panels and is more particularly directed to panel attached guides for tub enclosures and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Panel guides for tub and shower enclosures must provide a track for the panels and the drainage of water back into the tub or shower that impinges on and flows down the panels and into the panel guides. In order that the water not collect in the tracks or guides, the conventional panel tracks that consist of a pair of slots for the panels to slide along provide weep holes to permit water that collects in the tracks to drain back into the tub. However, dirt, grime and the like accumulate in the tracks and blocks off the weep holes so that the tracks being difficult to keep clean will have water collected therein.
To avoid this situation, the applicant obtained U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,739 which provides for a plurality of molded guides mounted in an L-shaped track members, the panels being slidably mounted in the guides. This system of guides prevented water from accumulating in the track members, but fails to prevent the collection of grime and dirt about the guide members.
The housewife still found it difficult to clean the track in the vicinity of the guide members. Consequently, it is contemplated by the present invention to avoid the above objections by providing guide members attached to the panels and slidably positioned on L-shaped tracks.